Bullet Hearts
by TicTacStory
Summary: One night, one mistake.A mistake that could take a eternety to make.
1. Remember

_**AN-soo yesterday nigth i got all the inspiration after listening to "Fire" of 2NE1, if you find something fameliar of another story, you know where the credits are, this is played in season 4, Nabu is not dead and i refuse to put Roxy in it,they have another year left of college cause the teacher stuff is lame ;) **_

_**Rate-T for language and later there is "Death" in the story.**_

_**Disclaimer-i do not own Winx Club -_-**_

_**Paring-MxR (Not in this chapter)**_

**EPILOGUE-**

_Summer Holiday was over in the Realm of Magix, the heroes go back to Red Fountain Young witches to cloud tower and Faeries in training go to Alfea,however, this year was going to ask alot of a certain group of Faeries and Heroes, friendships will get critical and relashionships will reach they`re all time low, our Favourite music faerie will pay a high price for her stupidness, One Nigth it toke to break it, a eternity it migth take to make it._

Black Lagoon, a place where me and the others always went at the beggining of the year, it got to be a tradition, its actually one of the few days were its only girls, like stella says, "If the boys were here there would be no one to talk about!" and at nigth we meet the boys, and go to the disco, its pretty fun i admit, Good music, nice food, but most of the times Stella gets drunk, and the day after she claims that "Alcohol is to bad for you`re skin" God, she never understood that blonde, Riven will be there to, it has been a while...the red headed specialists, the most handsome one in her opinion...the eyes,the hair...and of course his beautiful six.."_Oh shut up Musa you hate him remember?" _i sighed, we broke up last summer ._Again._

Finally, she got out of the bus and walked to the bar, weirdly, she was the first one, she sat down on one of the orange sofas and looked at her watch, it was 1:35, 5 minutes . she thougth, she looked at the ceiling as if she was expecting someone to pop out from it.

"May i help you?" a young lady asked.

she hardly heared her, and checked the girl expecting her to say something, she eyed her from head to toe the way stella does before she talks to someone(she always hated it when people do that, but she couldnt help it), she had long curly ligth blue hair and dark blue eyes, she had a slim figure. Musa found it a miracle people actually wear that short dresses, she looked at it with more detail, it was white and really really short, it didnt have sleaves, she also had some sandals,_weird,_ she thougth.

"Miss?" Musa was soo focused at the dress that she answered in shock.

"Whaaa?" she asked in a not so lady-like way, if Tune was here she would`ve gave her a one hour lecture how young ladies should be polite-like Aisha- but Aisha is a princess for crying out loud she was MENT to do that,

"Oh excuse me, and yes, id like a Magi-cola please" she smiled, and the waitress noded and went to to the bar,

"Well,well if it isn`t lovely Musa, long time no see eh?" suddenly a Unknown purple haired guy that sat behind her seemed really intrested in her, she turned around and looked at him, he had a familiar face, but she couldnt quite indentife him,he had a black hat, purple hair,purple eyes and was wearing a black jacket that was closed, he also wore black shoes and trousers,he sat next to her and put his hand on her`s "remember me?"

" who the fuck to you think you are? and keep your hands where they belong or..." "Or what? god Musa dont put youre bitch additude on me, you didnt change a bit, im Yoshi remember? your cousins old_ best friend_?" at the words "best friend" he smiled that seemed to belong to Riven aparently he was going to say something else but Musa stopped him,

"Look i dont know who the hell you are but my first impression on you is certainly not the best, and im shure Helia dosent hang out with people like _you_" she glared at him and looked proud "_see what he has to say now"_

"What a way to greet an old friend, well you will remember me i`l make shure, expecting you`re Alfea friends i suspect? really Musa you always hang out with losers, first that pacifist of a cousin you have, then that dude Riven, and now a group of freaking barbie girls? you are just like your mom, always choosing the wrong people, luckily she died, Melody doesnt need people like that" he smiled and he wa ready to get up, ounce again Musa didnt let him _"How dare he say that about my mom?" _tears were appearing in her eyes.

"First of all" she stood up, she gulped "_Damm he`s tall" _"Say one more fucking thing and i will make shure you cant say anything at all" suddenly everyone seemed intresting the`re "conversation" "Secondly" she lifted her hand and slapped him, the bar filled with "Ohhs" and "Ahhhs"

He rubbed his cheek wile mentioning that "You will pay a high price for that, my love" and got out of the bar, together with his friends.

_**AN-Soo what do you think? short, and i it kinda sucked but im never good at begginings it will get better, i promise,review me and critcize me if you wish, also, im not English soo if you**_** find some spelling mistake please tell me, also questions you want to ask, yo**_**u know where to be, anyone know what Yoshi`s(Lol at the name) gonna do? next chapter will be up before you know it ;)**_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


	2. Expectation

_**A/N-Soo the last chapter was short, but i had to go and buy the school books (Lame.) anyways, im back and i promise this chapter will be longer and better and you migth have noticed that i used Layla`s original name ;D, also anyone know who Yoshi is already? =·D**_

_**Disclaimer-i do not own Winx Club, **_

_**Rate-T for language,Murder and detailed make out.**_

Hot tears were at about to fall from the music faerie`s eyes, "_who is he?"_ that was the question that she kept asking herself the past hour (well for her it felt like an hour, even though it was actually 5 minutes) she looked around the bar and bit her lip "im not gonna cry" she kept saying to herself, when she looked at a group girls that were glaring at her, they instantly looked away, "jesus, do i seam like a murdeder or something?" the waitress also gave her the drink and barely looked at her, she noticed that it was already 1:15 and the girls werent there yet, she was geting worried.

"When are they coming?" i wondered out loud, shure, stella always comes late cause "Divas are ment to be late" or something like that, and Aisha would also come late cause she always had "Something to do" anyway, we knew better, the girl was probably making out to much that she forgot track on time, who could blame her really? i wouldn`t mind snogging Riven and...Oh jesus christ Musa, some idiot just came in and completly dissed _your mother and you are thinking about making out with a guy you BROKE UP with? _i sighed, and got out my phone i dialled Flora`s number, a happy "Hello" answered the phone

"Flora where the heck ARE you? you should`ve been here 15 minutes ago and you are ALWAYS on time" i earned myself some weird looks from the people understandibly, i mean come on you dont see someone talking on the phone everyday._Fools._

_"_oh i know honey, im sorry but the fligth from Linphea to Magix delayed a couple of hours and rigth now im ordering the room, i will be there in 10 minutes i promise" you could practically HEAR her smile,

"Oh, but Bloom isnt here nor the others" i exclaimed on the phone, however Bloom could stay in her little princess life in Domino, as far as i concern.

"Well thats weird, but dont worry honey the will be there before you know it, and i have to go now, my _carnivorus cloth _is eating my dress! bye hun" i heard the beep, but rigth at that moment i the door went open and a slim tall blond hair girl entered, she had honey eyes, and wearing an orange dress saying "_Style is always in style" _in dark orange and she was wearing Enchantix-like shoes with heels, i should also note she had a ridiculous expensive looking handbag put all that together plus a face that always smiled equals, my best friend;Stella.

"Hola!" the honey eyed faerie beamed at the music faerie, Musa got up and got into a long hug

"Gosh Musa what are you wearing?" she took a step back and eyed her friend, she had blue trousers and a red tube top with a matching red jacket, she also had a pair of blue-red sneakers,

the blue haired faerie snapped "my clothes obviously, however i cant really tell if you are wearing clothes or just a peice of fabric"

"God, whats the matter with you?" she sat down in the orange couch and looked at the one across her "Musa, dear where the hell are the others? I am the diva I should be the one that comes late" she looked at the music faerie strictly,"Sorry, and Flora`s fligth delayed soo she will be coming in a few, about the others, i have no idea" she sighed looking and the faeire of the sun and the moon, there was a moment of silence, however it was broken by the same blue haired waitress,

"Oh my god! Princess of Solaria? is that you?" she seemed like a little girl that just got the newest barbie doll _Lame_ the blue haired faerie thougth.

"Yep thats me, be a dear will you and bring six Magi-cola`s?" she beamed again,

"Certainly, Oh my god i heared SO much about you" and she turned away to her giggling friends, not looking at Musa ounce.

A few minutes later they were all there, all late for diferent reasons, thew were talking about they`re holiday,parents,clothes and how great it is that they are getting maried (Bloom to Sky, obviously) however, everyone was chippy, pumped up and full of news, Musa stayed quite in most of the coversations though, her holiday was nothing special, her father was hardly home soo she spend most time with cousin Helia and clothes were just not her thing, of course, the whole incident of before was fresh in her mind to, however, her thougths were brutly interupted by -by her suprise- a Tecna

"Soo who`s the next one on line for a wedding?" Tecna and the others looked at her full of expectation

"YOU maybe" she looked iritated, if there was one thing she didnt want to be reminded of, it was her and Riven breaking up,

"Oh come one Musa you know what we mean" a certain red headed girl said, _she lost it_ Musa thougt

"Well we kind of broke up" i managed a smile, that, however wasnt sincere,

"WHAT?" four girls exclaimed when they got up from the sofa, Aisha was the only one staying out of it,

the corner was filled with "But you were SO in love last year?" and "But he LOVED you last year" and "OH MY GOD what did you do?"

"Fuck. dont make such a big deal okay? it just didnt work" she looked out of the window.

"Wahaha I cant believe SHE dumped YOU Wahahaha" the Brown haired specialist said after a few laughs ,

"What the fuck Brandon?" Riven yelled, god, Riven migth have changed a bit, _okay ALOT,_ the past years, but he will always hate Brandons guts,

"Calm down riv, we are trying to help you" the prince of eraklyon consoled him _okay, he will always hate the prince aswell, _he hit his hand away and mentioned that "I dont need YOU`RE help okay? the only one that can acctually help me is her cousin, really Helia how do you keep with h..." the four specialists turned they`re heads to the sleeping pacifist, Timmy tried to shake him awake, however, that didnt help much "Jeez, you wake someone up like this" at the words "this" he pulled his long blue hair,

"What the hell whas that for?" he looked at the jello haired specialists straigth in the eye, those words shocked everyone, Helia wasnt exacly the type that snapped like that, "Really go back to your pacifist ways and tell me what the hell got into you`re cousins head and what i can do to get her back"

Helia was about snap again, however he was stopped by Brandon "Helia whats the matter?" Brandon was the one who knew the Blue haired couple longest of them all, obviously he knew when something was wrong,

"Im worried," he looked away, for a moment they tougth he wasnt going to say anything else, they were proved wrong when he continued "I feel that something is going to happen, and Musa will be paying a high price that was due to someone else" he gulped "Something is about to happen, and she is going to need us, the Winx and mostly YOU" he looked at his cousins ex "You know her, she`s iresponsible and loses her mind in the wrong moments, she loves you and it was a mistake to break up, if you love her as much as you claim you have to tell HER that and not us" at that moment he was standing up, "I feel that someones after her" he lifted his head stood there for a while and went back to his chair,Riven gulped.

"You still love him but you wont admit it" Stella said smartly

"I TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE HIM BUT HE DOESNT" i shouted back, the Winx got all the information out of her in a few minutes _seriously what is it with them that makes me tell them everything _she wondered,

"he does freaking love you but YOU were scared of getting more serious" she stood up,

"WHEN THE HELL WILL YOU LEAVE ME?" at that moment, we were both standing up

"when you tell him that you love him, tonigth" she sat down, remaining calm.

"ugh, if i make your day and it will make you shut up i will" i let myself fall on the sofa,it was then when i realized what i said,

"Fine, and remember i will be watching you" she looked as if she won the lotery, the other girls smiled too,

"What did i do to deserve such friends?" Musa wondered out loud.

_**A/N-soo, i have to go to bed now -_- but im gonna write more tommorow, be shure to check on my story cause its then when the intresting stuff begin *evil laugh*, to keep you intrested im telling you that someone is going to die,actually two people are going to die, also Yoshi will be in the next chapter :O what did you think and all reviews are more than welcome, i soo enjoy writing Helia, and Yoshi ;D**_


	3. Death

_**A/N soo i told myself to do atleast a FEW c**_**hapters today since tommorow there`s school and stuff (really, first year of HS was killing me, i wonder what second year brings, ANYWAY, i will try but i kind of lost inspiration, i have an idea but i have no clue how to put it in words, soo what im trying to tell you that this chapter migth suck, or be plain awesome, also, im planning a new fanfic (i was thinking about it yesterday nigth and i LOVE the idea) about the Winx 5 years after season 4, they all live seperate lifes till the death of one of them unites them back, practically, every chapter tells the story of one of them, and they all come out on the same destiny, be shure to read it whenever its on, sorry for long AN & here goes nothing;**

**Rate-T, mostly in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer-I Do not own Winx Club, if i did, there would be way more seasons then just 4 by now.**

it was nigth time, if you want to get exact, it was 22:03; us and the boys were meeting up at the "Magix Mall" and we`d go to the disco after they`d pick us up, _i also have to tell Riven that i still have feelings for him, atleast thats what Stella thinks, cause there is NO WAY that i was going to tell that hot headed guy that i lov..._ my thougths were brutally iterupted by Flora & the others yelling "THERE THEY ARE" _.god._

"And remember Musey, when he asks you to go on his Lava motor..."

"Leva bike" i corrected her,

"Whatever" she continued "when he asks yo on his lava bike" i rolled my eyes " you gladly accept and when you two have you`re personal moment you tell him, or..." she was about to continue till i snapped, completly out of the blue;

"Or what?" i jerked my head towards her, the bikes were getting closer to the mall,

"Or I will tell him what you said about him today, word by word" she smiled and looked across the street,

"Get a life" i whispered, however i dont think the blonde heared me,

"Hello there fine ladies" the charming brown haired man said, "Hello" the girls chanted

our favourite Red Fountain boys parked infront of the Magix Mall, everyone minding they`re own buisness; Flora hugged Helia after said specialist said hi to his cousin, Tecna and Timmy had one of they`re smart conversations that ended in a kiss, Bloom and Sky were bragging about they`re royal life, Stella and Brandon were having a, err, "Lovely" moment together everyone was all romantic,everyone but Aisha, she was meeting Nabu at the disco since he didnt know how to ride a Leva Bike; And Musa ,obviously, "_Come on Musa, just talk to him" _ she said to herself, with baby steps, and her head down she went up to riven, who was planning the same thing _"Come on Riven, tell her what you feel" _ They were eye to eye, "Ehh Riven i..." _"Jesus loser, get a grip and tell him" _Stella was glaring at her with eyes that said "You can do it" Musa nodded and smiled "Riven look, about this summer, i really dont know what happend but..i just want to say that...i was a idiot and that i still..." Riven _Shhd _her and kissed her, a long, long kiss that seemed like forever "i love you" i finished _"You dont know how much"_ she tougth by herself.

"This is the perfect nigth" Flora shouted, we were destined to shout since "Fire" by 2NE1 was playing WAY to loud "nothing can break it" she said while straigthening her Red flowery dress,

"Totally Flow, specially for a certain faerie i know" she said glaring at Aisha, who was already dancing as if her life was depending on it,

"Y`know Stel, im not even going to get mad you" she said joining her friends Aisha and Brandon in the dancing the truth was, it was all thanks to Stella that they are back together,she smiled, she completly forgot about the guy back in the bar, little did she know that the same Yoshi from before was nearer that she thougth.

"Ahh finally we can relax" the king of Eraklyon said while he collapsed on one of the chairs,Bloom couldnt help but giggle and give him a kiss _"She is soo drunk"_ the blue eyed faerie thougth, meanwhile everyone was deep in a conversation, the Flower Faerie talked to her silent boyfriend;

"Whats the matter Helia?" she asked, worried,

"What?" the pacifist said in suprise, his gilfriend frowned "You didnt drink a drop and yet you are acting completly weird" she was about to say some more, but she was stopped by the blue haired specialists "eh look Flora, excuse me but..." he stood up and went to the bathroom

_"this nigth will change everything" _Helia thougth in despair _"Musa...Flora whats going to happen?" _he needed to get out of here,he went back to they`re place as fast as he could "Dude whats up with YOU?" the brown haired specialists said,however, he was ignored by the pacifist,

"Musa, we have to go home NOW" he reached for Musa`s hand, "Helia!" Flora warned, at that moment a certain phone started ringing,

"Yes?" Musa`s angelic voice answered.

there was a long moment of silence, and ,if possible, Musa`s face got even paler,Helia was the first one to break the silence "Musa! who is it?" eleven faces looked at her, she let the phone fall with the same noise that her heart made...

_This cant be happening...he`s dead... _"Musa" Riven`s voice said while sitting down next to me "Musa! whats the matter? who was it?" now it was my cousin who prounced these words "He..." heavy tears fell from my eyes "he`s dead..." i finally said, _My father is dead_ i thougth; meanwhile drinking the glass with vodka _nice_, thats the correct word for it, drinking seemed the only way to get away from the pain "Dead" i repeated.

Everyone knew what she was talking about, her father, Hoe Boe, was dead, away,gone, "_Who was i kidding?" _Helia thougth by his self _"Even if Musa was out if here, he would`ve still be dead"_ he put his face in his hands, not knowing that his cousin was drinking away at the bar, he wasn`t afraid that she couldn`t handle the death of her father, he was more afraid of what was going to happen next _"Someone is after ." _he thougth again, Everyone was thinking the same, everyone but Musa, who was stuck in her little "Fantasy" world.

"Well well well look who`s here" Yoshi`s deep voice said.

_**A/N-i was going to write more, but i really dont feel well, soo yeah, anyways what did you think? :)**_


	4. Devil

_**A/N-Soo, just saying that im still alive ;) i got the WHOLE story in my head rigth now, after listening to Frozen-Madonna x] also, i like naming chapters soo these are the names (they migth change) **_

_**Chapter 3-**____**Devil**_

_**chapter 4-Forgiveness**_

_**Chapter 5-Dreams**_

_**Chapter 6-Frozen**_

_**Chapter 7-Loving Nina**_

_**Chapter 8-Hate**_

_**Chapter 9-No Way**_

_**Chapter 10-Giving Up OR The last battle OR the sacrifice**_

_**Chapter 11-The funeral**_

_**Chapter 12-Hope**_

_**Chapter 13-Anywhere you are**_

_**Sound intresting? good.**_

_**Rate;T**_

_**Disclaimer-i do not own Winx Club.**_

Alfea; a mostly chippy,happy, joyfull,colourfull place; whenever there`s silence it can mean two things, its morning or late nigth, however even in these two times the Alfea College is never really silent wether its snoring,talking,clicking of computers or hystiricall sun moon and star faeries that got a spot in they`re face, but today, today was a diferent day, there wasnt a sign of sound in the hallways, maybe it was cause there`s still a week from classes, or maybe cause the only girls that are in Alfea are knocked down from to much drinking, or maybe it was for a complete other reason, who knows? anyway, or favourite faeries are in deep,deep sleep well, thats a lie, the only one up was Flora, who-however- was thinking in ashtonishment how her pacifist boyfriend reacted yesterday nigth, but that was,of course, in silence, Alfea wasn`t the only place where there was a silence, the Red Fountain school was also deserted (for the most part,however) even in the dorm of our favourite heroes there was no sound no music, where did the music go?

_Im broken_ i thougth by myself when i finally cracked open my eye, followed by the other, my gaze went from tecna who, was still sleeping, to the clock next to me _14:00? _i was shocked by this, not for ME waking up at this time, im a long sleeper i admit, but im always bugging Tecna about her talking to Timmy on the Digi-cam, at _9:00_ and NOT _14:00, where was i yesterday?_ even when i tried my hardest, i couldn`t remember what i was doing yesterday, _i got in the bar, some idiot claimed to know me ...and then?..._ i managed to sit straigth up, it cost me quite a energy, i tried thinking again, but, before i knew it i was sleeping again.

"Goodmorning Tec" The music faerie said after yawining and,finally, sitting straigth up in her piano shaped bed,

"Good day you mean, and it was about time you know?" she said, not looking at her ounce, Musa responded with a yawn and a "Yeah, i noticed" she pointed at the clock next to tecna, it clearly said "16:00" " i cant believe whe slept out that long" she yawned some more and got dressed, a blue tube top and a black skinny jeans, she brushed her hair and put it up in two ponytails _Wow_ she thougth, clearly suprised by the growth of her hair in the past years,

"You were drunk," she said, looking at the music faerie for the first time that morning she also managed to raise an eyebrow, like she mostly does when she thinks someone needs to talk about something to her

"Me? " the blue haired faerie said, clearly suprised "really, get some glasses cause i am clearly NOT Stella" she put the bed in a way only Musa could, she sighed dramatically, this caused the others to come in and sit next to me, causing Bloom to fall of the bed, _Dumbass_ Musa thougth

"Im-we are really sorry about you`re loss honey, but you do know that it wasnt very.." Flora started

"That it was VERY stupid to just ATACK the guy with your powers..." coming from the Moon faerie who placed herself on tecna`s bed giving her read headed friend place on the bed

"I know how it is to loose both of your parents but..." Bloom continued, clearly feeling mre pitty for herself then for Musa

" it was of the alcohol, im pretty shure, and you understandinbly got mad and considering the circumstances..." Aisha hugged me

"But there was NO reason at all how you went to Riven, and Helia" Tecna finished , 12 pairs of eyes were waiting for my response

Loss?

it all got back to her,

_"Well well well, look who`s here" The purple haired man said, followed by a bunch of other Purple haired people "What the hellmade you think you could talk to me?" i thougth, i looked over the the girls, they were looking at Helia, who was going to the rest room, followed by Riven. _

_"Pixie" the corner of his mouth got into a smile, Musa didnt like his precence at all _

_"You migth want to show some respect" his hand ran to her shoulder, _

_"Get off me" she snapped "if you think that i cant defend myself cause.." tears were welling up in her eyes again, she was broken, she didnt have the power,to figth, to defend,_

_"Cause what Musey?" he moved closer to her, she gulped, no one was even noticing that she was there, she felts like she was in lost battle "Cause your sweet daddy died?" his "friends" found this merely amusing and were laughing "why are you crying pixie? he was just another Melodyian, uselles" "" The broken music faerie said "Why? are you going to slap me again? can`t you figth withouth your other Jinx Club friends?" "Musey, if you dont want your last "friends" to be dead, you better come with me, i had powers any other could only dream about,i lost them thanks to one of your little friends,, you are the only one that can get them back, soo instead of being a waste of air, come with us" at that moment he was whispering in my ear, "" i said, now shouting;_

_i called upon my music powers when Helia coming from the door "POWER OF MUSIC" _

_"Are you going to atack us? please, your stupid faerie powers are nothing compared to your black.." whatever was what he going to say, he was stopped by a certain music faerie, who joined both her hands and directed at the purple haired people infront of her "ATACK" a powerfull bean of music aimed at them, got them punched into the wall,_

_the last thing you heared of his mouth was "next time we see eachother, the power of the devil shall be mine again,Jinx club,and every little of you`r pixie powers will be sucked up." before he dissapered in a black cloud,_

_"_

_MUSA" the specialists yelled, the Winx were transforming and all together they went after the person who just blew up the whole place, _

_"Musa what the HELL happend?" the blue haired specialist beamed at his cousin_

_"He..he.." she broke in tears, "Musa what the fuck?" the red haired speacialist now said_

_"Ehhm faeries, i think we have a problem" Stella pointed at the Magix police, "Well, WINX TRACIX" Flora and Aisha called, together they teletransported themselves AND the others to the cristal rivers, next to Alfea,_

_However, after a few minutes of silence, Riven got in a arguement with Musa "Musa why WHY were you soo fucking DUMB?" he was standing up "You could`ve KILLED him" Aisha continued "Musa how COULD you be soo...soo" he didnt end his line, he didnt have a chance;_

_"Riven..."_

After that she only remembered that she atacked Aisha, yelled at Riven and ended up pronouncing the words "I hate you" to both, Riven and Helia, she also remembered breaking up with Riven again and flying to Alfea by herself.

She bit her lip...Devil?

_**A/N-Soo i hoped you liked it ;D originally this chapter was going to be called "Forgiveness" but i took longer then i thougth, soo im awesome and called this chapter Devil, in my opinion, i didnt really like this chapter, maybe it is cause today was a FREAKING LONG DAY in school, what did Yoshi want to say before Musa atacked her?what did he mean by saying that it was someones fault he lost his powers? WHO is Nina? also this is NOT the all time low between Musa and Riven, what do you think of the chapter names and PUH-LEASE review me ;D**_

_**well, gotta pack for classes tommorow /Dies/**_


	5. Sidestory

_**A/N-READ FOR YOUR OWN SAFETY.**__** okay, that was bit dramatic but whatever,this is **__**NOT**__** an actual chapter from "Bullet Hearts" i wanted to upload this to show you my point of view on Riven`s past, the past that led Riven to be who he is now, and it migth just explain the end of bullet hearts.**_

"Riven" she said "Riven, just listen to me"

but i couldn`t listen, the only thing i felt that moment was pure rage, i could just look at her in total astonishment, i wanted to hate her but i couldn`t. I hate the way i loved her and i always will, i just had to spend 2 minutes looking in her late nigth blue eyes and the feeling of hate would make place for joy.

but i couldn`t.

i would never accept it, i would never **want **to accept it, i looked into her eyes for the first time that evening, _how did this happen? _i asked myself

"Riven please, you can`t be mad" she pleaded, her pale white skin touched my cheek "Riven?" she smiled,or atlest, she intended to, i closed my eyes in despair, i was weak,

even worse,i was weakend by a _**girl**_

Yeah, was weakend by many girls in my life, but none of them weakend me with the power of love, the strongest power that could kill you in very little instants, Darcy did it,but i didn`t love her, my thougths were interupted by Musa`s melodic voice

"Riven,how-" she took a breath, and i swear that tear fell down her cheek

"how,were you`re parents?" that moment hell froze over, i couldn`t do anything about it, i was possesed the memories from my childhood came back,fresh in my mind, the scars hurt more then ever, but the scares inside me hurt even more, the memories whom if hidden for years and years, and the pain got greater everyday, the memories i wished to never face again,

there was one thing i couldn`t face,actually there were two, one was past, and the other was Musa, the music faerie must`ve noticed my rage "Riven, if you don`t want to tal-" the words silenced after my fist hit the tree; whom was placed in a dreamy landscape, for a minute i thougth that time had froze, but i was deceptioned by my own words "I didn`t have parents..." those were the first words i could give her after the shocking news she brougth, the news _**I**_ played a part in, i expected her to say something like "Aww" or get tears in her eyes and start crying as if it happend to HER, but i couldn`t be further then the truth, instead of crying, she looked at me with a weak smile and asked me, what happend, before i knew it i told her everything about my childhood;

I was around 5 when i still knew the devil as "Mommy" and my father as "Daddy" i was probably the happiest kid around, yeah, we were certainly not the richest people around the block but when you are a little 5 year old, then you certainly don`t care about money, and you DO care about mommy, there were lots of figths in the house,verbal,however, but i thougth that was normal and any time that would happen i would look for confort with my Teddy whom i called "Kovu" at the time, at the age of 7 everything started to get fucked up;

My father was on a buisness trip for a year, i was left with my mother, hereafter knows as "Blaine", the week after my father left, Blaine was going out alot,and whenever i asked her to play with me she would just snap or slap me, the figure who i ounce called "mother" would also bring men i didnt know to our home, they would often sleep over slowly the familiar smell of rose turned to the smell of betrayal mixed with alcohol. The money was running out, Blaine didn`t have a job and would often make me steal money, i was trapped,trapped in fear, i didn`t want to leave her, cause i knew that deep down, i still loved her, the feeling wasn`t mutual and i would often go to class with fresh scar`s, the kids were terified by my precence, those fucktards wouldn`t even take a second and think why the fuck i had them scars, they would jumpt to conclusions without knowing the story,idiots.

Kovu was the only suport i had, he understood me without ears to hear, i told him that Blaine was possesed by someone else, and that she would come back, i couldn`t be further of the truth.

I lost my hope a week before my father would come back, i was standing on the kitched table attempting to fix the lamp, whom was broken by a crazy guy my mother brougth home,

"Riven" she said, i could smell the alcohol from 2 meters,

"what now?" i said looking directly in her eyes, they were blue.

"Dont put that tone on me" she would`ve said, she got my arm and pushed me down the table

"Tell Devon that i won`t be coming back" she said, already turning around

"What? you can`t do that please" i pleaded, i got her arm, she pushed me away in disgust

"Dont be a idiot,Riven" "Mom PLEASE, there is no money and daddy isn`t coming home till Monday" i tried again,

"Riven, there IS money,for me" she smiled

"And what about me?" i said, taken back by her

her answer was a slap in the face followed by a hard push "IF YOU NEED IT WHY DON`T YOU GO STEAL?THATS THE ONLY THING YOUR GOOD IN!" she shouted and i ounce more got a scratch "you can say goodbye to your father aswell,goodbye my son" she closed the door with a loud "BAM", but i couldn`t hear it, the only thing i could do was cry in silence.

My father wasn`t the man i looked up to after told him about Blaine, he turned into a weak man that lost hope in his life, but i was afraid, afraid about what was going to happen if i told him off, i was scared by my mother who left us for money, i was obviously not that important for her, and for my father counted the same.

He quit his job and was mostly just a ghost in the house, whenever i tried to tell him about something he would just "Mhm" me or offer me a glass of beer, to wich i always declined, it was one day after school when my life changed forever, i was 13 that time, i was walking home from highschool, were, same as primary, i got excluded from everything however, this time it was not cause of my scars, this time it was cause i didn`t want to talk to anyone, afraid that they would betray me,

there was a ambulance and a police car infront of our door, a man stoped me

"Are you related to Devon Vrtuosa?" the policeman asked me

"Y-yes" i knew it was going to happen, but i didn`t want to believe it

He sighed "Im sorry to say, but you`r father passed away"

I didn`t even scream, i just sighed and asked "Was it cause of the alcohol?" the next thing he said, made me promise, promise to never cry again,never.

"We think it was suicide,he also left a note for a lad called Riven" he gave me the note

"Is your mother home?" he asked, "No, i mean yes, yes she is" i smiled,

"You better go in your house then" he smiled

"Dont you have to investigate?" i asked

"No, the death took place in the hous next door" he noded and left, _messed up police_ i thougth by myself, i was suprised that i didn`t cry, i sat down, feeling weirdly calm i read the note,everything of me started to shake

_"Dear Riven, by the time you read this, then Devon is probably dead,_

_dont worry, i did it for your own safety, that he killed hiself, well,_

_that isn`t my fault, i guess im not the only person that hated you, _

_you migth just want to follow him to hell, you would fit in there,_

_incase you don`t, then the family Kiloons will gladly take you in,_

_yes Riven, like it or not, your an orphan now, we will meet again,_

_i will also meet your girlfriend, Riven. _

_Your mother"_

"Crazy bitch" i said to myself "FUCKING BITCH" i screamed now,i threw all the family pictures on the floor, burned anything that had to do with my family,they didn`t care about me,nothing at all, i got frigthend by the idea of me being related to them,to _**her.**_ was i as crazy as them? was i? that question had no answer.

the time flew by after that, first i was with the family Kiloons, whom abused me,history repeated, pretty soon i ran away and got in a new family, family D`cort,

D`cort were really good people, but the thougths of my mother hunted me, i didn`t want to think about, but i couldn`t help it, at the age of 16 i got a girlfriend,Anastasha i didn`t love her, she was my pill to sooth the anger, but even she, left me.

at the age of 18 i thougth i had no reasons to live when miss and mister D`cort passed away, i was on my way to hell, i was ready to give this story a end but i was stopped by a red ship that we are all familiar with, they took me to Red Fountain to check if i was alrigth, since it was raining and i had bad injures, after a week in the hospital they asked me what i wanted to be, i told them about me wanting to be a warrior, Saladin took me in, the old man told me he saw potential in me and would pay for the scolarship.

"Musa, i dont want to be like my mother" i held the petite music faeire in my arms,

"Riven,do you want to be like your mother?" she said with a tear passing her cheek

"Of course not, but what if, i dont want to hurt you Musa,i love you" and for the first time in 10 years, a tear passed MY cheek, first i was angry at myself,but then, then i realized it felt good, i looked into her eyes

"You can be who you want to be, and i will always stand by your side Riven,always" she kissed me tenderly on the lips.

_**A/N-Clichè ending, whatever, i got tired of typing you know :L  
>remember his story people, it migth come handy in "Bullet Hearts" in the last chapter, that is.<strong>_

_**Thanks for reading folks ;·3**_


	6. Forgiveness

_**AN-i am SO sorry for taking soo long i could come up with a million of excuses but it won`t, today i don`t have school soo i migth aswell just write,thanks for the pacient people out there who are still intrested in my story, **_**after this chapter the "good" part of the story begins, this is the "everything is going to be alrigth" chap**ter, _**even though you and i know its not soo, i had a little bit of a writer`s block in the begining, first it was a dramatic description of her father, then there was more humor in it THEN it started with a convo between Riven and Brandon and another thousand and one ways to start this chapter, im still not too hapy with the first part, but whatever,enjoy.**_

Every step i took was a little slower, Red Fountain was always a place i felt intimidated by, it was also a place i could find confort and love in, and sometimes it was the destination of a heartbreak; _what was i walking in now? _i stopped walking to think about it,_ i don`t know _i looked around and saw a few birds flying,little ants crawling and tree`s dancing to the beat of the wind,

_why do i even bother? as if Riven would show any pity, the bastard, the only person he cares about is himself, rigth?_

then i remembered our mission on Earth, when we earne Believix and when we met Roxy;

_Alrigth, he migth not be the hearthless bastard he was a few years ago, but he isn`t exacly mister Romeo and neither am i Julia_

i got frigthend by the sigth of Redfountain,

maybe i was walking into into a break-up, i stoped and considred this, i shook the feeling of and kept on walking _Here goes nothing_ i took a deep breath and took another step into the unknown.

"Im telling you,Yoshi is scared as fuck for that little fairy, why else won`t he just confront her rigth now?, we all know he posses those `holy powers` the fucker wont stop bragging and threathening about" said Janice, the fifth witch of Destinia, she walked nervously around the dark room

"Who cares anyway? as long as we get the cash its fine for me" said Nina

"As if, Nina, im sick of this y` know? if he would just let me get my way then...!" Janice was stoped by the only guy in that room at the moment

"Then WHAT? i dont think YOU would be able to do any better" he jerked his head towards Nina "Hey cutie, be a dear and bring me a beer, full and cold you know the way i like it"

"Get it yourself you ass" she answered, Koru, however, replied with a cynical tone "I question that conclusion, thus the woman shall bring the mans needs, am i correct?" he winked "Sexist" the sassy golden curly haired semi fairy said, Koru was about to say something back, but the Black haired witch of Destinia was faster

"Oh for gods sake you losers, Koru get the fuck out of your lazy chair and get yourself your `needs` and while youre at it, bring me a glass okay? also Nina, you cant tell me that you accept the shit Yosh..."

"Oh Janice, in a month time we have enough money to surive in Magix, and no one will know that WE were involved in his plan, since we moved on" the semi faerie smiled and looker cuter then ever

she walked to the mirror and and saw her long golden coloured curly hair ended at her hips, but had another ponytail in the back with a crown to hold it, her ligth blue "doll" outfit was the dream of anyother semi fairy, it was till the knees in a sort of poofy skirt, she had no sleeves and had a darker blue tube top, she had black stockings and blue high heels, her glovees were Enchantix-like till her shoulders (something very uncummon for semi faeries)

"Exacly, why the hell would we care if that chick is dead or alive? the longer Yoshi waits, the more money we get, cause dont forget Janice..." he waited a few seconds to finish his sentence with a

"...we DO get paid" he winked at the Janice, Nina was ligth coloured and fresh, Janice, for instance, was the fifth witch of Destinia, and as most of them witches, she had black hair that covered half her face, she had icy blue eyes and spine shaking long eyelashes, she hardly wore any clothes, it was a sort cat-suit and a cross on the belly.

Janice laughed for a while and looked directly into Koru`s dark brown eyes "you do realize, you stupid idiots, that we wont get out of here alive if Yoshi fails, cause we all know that he plays this like a chess game, and WE are his soldiers, the game won`t end until one of them gets the Queen, in this case, Musa & Yoshi, WE have to turn into the Queen cause WE-or atleast I have a better plan" she smiled thriomphantly

"Youre point being?" Koru asked

"That WE as in, You and i, are going to die in this game, cause what are we? some random soldier &..."

".I was one of the soldiers of King Locrasio" he lifted a eyebrow "No one asked you, you douche, some randon soldier and the fifth witch of Destinia, big motherfucking woop, aslong as we stay in this shithole we stay alive, but when we get sick of being the test soldiers, and flee, Yoshi would kill us within seconds" it was her turn to lift a eyebrow "In change to Nina" she pronounced the name "Nina" with a certain disgust "Who will no doubtly stay alive, fleeing or not" she looked even more proud then before

"Why would i be different then you guys?" she asked sweetly

Janice did her "Im superior then you" laugh "Ohh who are you kidding Nina? its OBVIOUS that Yoshi has a crush on you, and neverthless, he always send me and Koru on missions. ." she looked evily at the Semi faeire "And you ARE a semi faeire after all"

"What does THAT matter? semi faeire or not? and besides you always said that Yoshi had a crush on that music girl, why would he have a crush on ME? besides, Janice, if you dont remember we are ALL in each and every on of his missions," she looked doubthly

"more or less" she looked stunned by her sudden burst out, but quickly recovered and looked well, cool.

"Wow sexy Nina got swag" said the dark skinned soldier-amused- and couldn`t help but wink

"Whatever, we all know that being a semi faerie is something special, yet not something to brag about, you are the same as any other fairy, but you dont have wings and "sexier" outfits, its more likely that your charm is your weapon and Yoshi knows that all to well" Janice said, calmly,

"I know what all to well?" said a sudden deep voice that belonged to the infamous Yoshi Blakova

" ehh yo-your ehm i me-mean tha-that this and ye-yeah and ehm.." Janice stutterd, not coming out of her words

"Whatsoever you want to say,Janice, take all the time you need, it`s not like we dont have a mission to do" Yoshi said, looking sligthly bored

"What Jan wanted to say, my sir, is that she think that you are scar-" "SCARANDUSLY amazing and that you shall be the new lord of this dimension" Janice interupted, looking sligthly pleased with herself, obviously thinking that she saved herself

"Scarandusly?" Yoshi said, looking bored,amused, and pissed at the same time "Is that even a word Janice?" he eyed the empty glass that was in her hand "Have you been drinking?" he said, looking more amused every word he said, Nina and Koru laughed, Janice just looked pissed

"As a matter of fact, sir, is that ehm, if you allow me to doubt, ehm, or better said, i dont doubt your power,sir, or any of the kind, but i just thougth that ehm, i dont know, maybe..." "maybe someone else should take the lead for a while, myself, as example" she plastered and massive smile or face, "Duh, i mean Janice is SOO leader material" Koru said-sarcasticaly-"Talking about a sexy leader"with Nina sitting on his lap, he looked pleased.

"Are you saying, Janice, that you think that im not strong enough to defeat one little fairy?" Yoshi moved closer towards Janice, "Um sir, not really, i mean, you keep saying that you have the powers of the devil and this and that, but you just never-" Yoshi had found himself cornering Janice into the wall, he was near, VERY near, Janice was shaking "I AM THE MOST POWERFUL PERSON WHO EVER STEPPED ON THIS FUCKING DIMENSION" he held his body on hers, everything was touching,a killing silence filled the room "And you Janice, should know that" he smiled with a evil grin "Sir i just thougth, that you were, um SCARED of Musa,i mean, she IS the daugthe-"

"I can defeat any motherfucker who stands in my path, i may not have used my powers till now..." he took a shaking breath, you could practically smell his anger, the guy was mad, REALLY mad, "...but you may be the first who will witness them" Janice found her neck in Yoshis hands, they were cold as ice, yet she was hot as fuck, Yoshi went nearer and nearer to her lips, the kiss was hardly passionate, but Janice had no other option but to kiss him back _crazy motherfucker_ she thougth, Yoshi wanted to give her the kiss of death, it was nearly a pitty to do this to her, Nina and Koru were in a sligth state of shock, but didnt dare to say anything, even if it meant to fail or their friend "No-one can defeat me" both his hands were on her chest at that moment, then, the expected happend, Janice screamed and tried to atack him with all her powers, but he was imune to her,to everyone, to everything. his power became stronger and stronger every second, he was amused as fuck, this was all just a game for him, Janice screamed and screamed, but no-one would help, "Diamentus Sacra Diamiva" said Yoshi "Ahhhh" he screamed,his long hair made a sort of "voosh" sound, his black hat fell on the ground the same ground Janice fell on,her deathbed,her breath was taken away, her soul was fading, her eyes were closing, her voice couldnt scream anymore, there she was, the fifth witch of Destinia.

_Dead._

Who even cared? Koru only muttered-under his breath- "Dumbass" and the name "Janice" while shaking his head, Nina was even paler then before, she collapsed next to Koru, she held his hand and hugged him thigth,Yoshi just looked bored "Anyone else who doubts my power?" he said calmly, looking at Janice`s dead body, at that sigth, he smiled, "Anyone?" he asked again.

No one answered.

_**A/N-i suck, i know, this was ment to end in the river scene, and the "everything is going to be alrigth" scene, but me, the idiot as i am, had to much fun writing the Yoshi-Koru-Nina & Janice scenes, and didnt come to the river scene, since i thougth this would be a cool ending for a chapter xD soo the "fluffy" scenes wil be in the next chapter, shock, soo, now you know Yoshi better, and now you also know who Nina is, soo what will the "Loving Nina" chapter bring for us? i can give you one spoiler, Riven is involved in it, like, really involved, also,Musa will get deppresed as fuck, yeah, i love writing sad/romance scenes, also, did you read my other story, whom is finished and is a side story to this story? no? well get your ass out if this story and read it, its about Riven`s past, one-shot, its the key to the last chapter of this story, soo yeah :)**_

_**Review and you will be forever thanked ;D**_


End file.
